


Deck The Halls

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Wrapping Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesut and Olivier goes Christmas shopping for their families, and it’s proven to be more difficult than they thought it would be, as they get recognised every two steps they take.</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck The Halls

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the shorter ones and for that I'm sorry... But I was slightly busy today and this is the outcome... Anywaaaaaaaaaay I'm just gonna go to sleep now.... :D See ya tomorrow my loves :D
> 
> Title song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3CiJqqV4Xs

“Okay so we need a doll for your niece, a new pair of football boots for my nephew, gifts for our mothers, a book about wine for my dad and one about English football teams for yours.” Oli said as he looked on the mile long list of things they had to get.

They had been trying to get their Christmas shopping done all of December, but with their tight schedule, it had been impossible to get anything done until the very last minute, which was why they were out buying presents the day before Christmas Eve, with people running around like chickens in a pen.

The only downside of being a famous was that every time they tried to go anywhere together, people would stare or even flock around them, and today was no exception. Every two steps they took, a new group of people would crowd around them and demand pictures and autographs. And of course, today was no different.

Walking down the hallways of the mall, people attacked them from all sides as they tried to finish the last few things on their long list of things to get.

Normally this sort of thing would take two hours tops, but with all the people at the mall, it had taken close to 10 hours for them to return to their shared flat.

“Next year we are doing our Christmas shopping online!!!” Oli exclaimed as he collapsed on the couch after the exhausting day.

“I agree… How does so many people not realise how stupid it is to wait to buy their presents?” Mesut agreed as he sat down next to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

They ended up making out of a few hours before realising that they were leaving for Germany in a couple of hours to spend Christmas eve’s day with Mesut’s family before flying to France for Réveillon with Oli’s family.

“Get up your lazy bum, we still need to wrap all the presents and pack our bags…” Mesut said before getting up to get the wrapping paper, sticky tape, the presents and multiple coloured ribbons and bows to decorate.

“Here! Now, you wrap the presents for your family, and I’ll wrap the ones for mine and then we’ll go pack our stuff, okay?” Mesut smiled softly before handing over the mountain of presents they had gotten for Oli’s family.

“Wow… I don’t remember getting this much for them… Oh well…” Oli said before going to work at making them all look neat and pretty.

After an hour of wrapping presents, and stealing little kisses from each other, everything was finally ready, and as they were sitting in the car toward the airport, Oli had never felt happier.

“Merry Christmas my love!”


End file.
